Hand-held motorized vibrators are well known for the purpose of relaxing and increasing blood circulation of the human body. However, to the best of my knowledge, cushioned motorized vibrators, designed to operate by virtue of the application of a person's pressure or weight, are not known, except as disclosed in the below referenced parent application.
The parent application disclosed a pressure-switch operated vibrating motor enclosed within a cushioning material using a leaf-spring switch which energizes a motor upon being depressed by an overlying pressure plate.